


Alpha Rut

by wisia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Tony handled an Alpha in rut because he doesn’t always need rescue from heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to confess, I dreamt last night about alpha beta omega dynamics—which is really strange because I normally don’t dream fandom tropes. Anyway, it was bizarre and it got me thinking I should do a reverse. Tony as an Omega always have someone “saving” him with their dick when he’s in heat. And I thought, let me do the opposite. What about an Alpha in rut who needs it as desperately as an Omega in heat does? Let’s write Tony and Rhodey because come on. So many things! Then, the more I thought about it, the more I thought—damn. I need to write Steve and Tony, and then Tiberius and Tony. And well, I decided to go for broke and write all three of them. ;____; It also came out more porny than I expected…
> 
> Well, enjoy.

Tony inhaled sharply as he entered his apartment. The air was thick, almost cloying with Ty’s scent. Everything was rich with the smell of sharp rain and bitter metal. It made Tony a little dizzy, and he could feel himself wanting to drop into subspace. Which wasn’t cool at all. He shouldn’t have to deal with that after an entire day of boring lectures with stupid professors. Tony closed the door with as loud of a bang as he could possibly make, so that Ty knew he was back.

                “Ty?” Tony called out, annoyed. “I thought I told you not to leave your damn scent everywhere. I hate it when you mark everything. What if my parents visit?”

                Because Ty had a compulsive need to mark Tony as his, right down to the furniture. It should have been funny to imagine how Ty must have rubbed himself off everything in the apartment, but Tony only felt tired. And he seriously wanted to kneel. Stupid Ty who of course wasn’t answering in spite of plastering his scent everywhere.

                “Ty?” Tony called again. “Ty, did you hear me?”

Tony dropped his bags and books at the door, toeing off his shoes. He wondered if maybe Ty just came and left his scent before leaving. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time, and Tony resolved to order an entire box of odor neutralizing products. He shouldn’t feel the need to roll over when entering his own goddamn place. As Tony walked further in towards the living room, Ty’s scent became stronger. It was suffocating, and Tony could barely blink before Ty slammed into him.

They fell to the floor, the carpet a terrible cushion against the hard wood panels. Tony felt as if he brained himself from where his head had knocked against the wood.

“Hey! Watch it! You’re making me lose precious brain cells.”

“You smell so good,” Ty whispered, nuzzling his nose into Tony’s skin. His nose was cold and uncomfortable. Tony shoved at him.

“Yeah, and you don’t.” Seriously. The pheromones were heavy in the air, and Tony bit his lip in effort to keep from going under. He didn’t know why, but Ty’s scent, more than anyone else, tended to trip Tony into going down quickly. It was very hard to resist at times, and he was still learning how to handle it. Tony bucked against Ty who was still nuzzling into him, but it didn’t budge the other man at all. In fact—

“So good,” Ty said again. “So very good.”

He licked a stripe against Tony’s neck before biting down directly. Right over Tony’s gland. It wasn’t even remotely hot. In fact, Tony yelped because it was just that painful.

“Ty! That hurts.”

Ty ignored him, biting down harder in response, worrying his teeth into the flesh. Tony winced. He was going to get a bruise for sure.

“Ty, Ty,” Tony said, hands struggling to hold Ty back. “I’m not in the mood. Come on, get off.”

It was only then that Ty stopped abruptly. Tony’s eyes went wide as Ty flared his nostrils. He could see now how black and blown wide Ty’s pupils were. Different from his normal I want to fuck you.

“Ty?” Tony said softly, questioningly. He shuddered as Ty pushed his head back, exposing his neck even further. Ty’s scent rose, the pheromones doing their job of sinking Tony down to a place he didn’t want to go right now. Tony felt so light headed.

“Tony,” and Ty’s voice came out thick and rough. “Are you my omega or not?”

“I am,” Tony said, more meekly than he wanted to sound. He could hear the warning there because yes, Tony was his and he has to act like it.

“Then, let me have you. I can’t think like this.” Ty stroke his neck with a thumb. “It’s so hard to think.”

“But Ty,” Tony protested. “I have work to do.”

That was the wrong thing to say because Ty pressed his fingers against the column of Tony’s neck, cutting off some of his air. Tony wheezed.

“Ty,” he choked, praying he wasn’t going to die because he said no.

“Tony, Tony.” Ty breathed heavily, gaze hard and unwelcome as it travelled up and down Tony’s body. “Don’t you know what you do to me? You make me so hard, so desperate for you.”

And Tony could feel it. Just how hard Ty was against his thigh, how Ty rolled his hips into Tony’s.

“I need you. Want you badly. Come on.”

Tony’s mind finally click into gear. He stared at Ty incredulously as the pieces connected in his head.

“Wait. Ty, are you?” Tony licked his lips nervously. “Are you in rut?”

Ty only groaned in answer, rolling his hips into Tony again. He relaxed his grip a little, allowing Tony to gulp as much air as he could.

“Come on,” Ty wheedled. He tugged at Tony’s shirt, rucking it upwards. “Aren’t you mine?”

“I’ve—I’ve never,” Tony stammered, feeling stupid for not recognizing how Ty needed him. What kind of boyfriend was he? Though, Tony had never seen an Alpha in rut before. Ty rocked into him again, fingers playing with Tony’s nipples because he finally got Tony’s shirt off. It sent Tony’s mind scattering.

Tony whined at how Ty pinched the nubs before fastening his mouth over one and sucking hard.

“Ty, I don’t.” Tony swallowed hard as his brain worked sluggishly to think. He wasn’t supposed to do this. “We haven’t really talked about this.”

“Please,” Ty whispered into his skin. “Please, baby. This is your job, isn’t it?”

“Ah.” Tony struggled to make his mouth work. Ty’s hand smoothed its way down Tony’s side and onto the curve of a hip.

“You don’t want to be bad, do you?” Ty asked, yanking Tony’s pants down. No, Tony didn’t want to be bad at all.

“B-but,” Tony started and slipped into a moan. It was fine, right? Ty needed him.

“That’s right,” Ty said. “You help me with my rut, and I’ll help you with your heat later.”

His hand slipped lower, caressing every bit of tender flesh.

“Look. You’re so wet, so slick,” Ty said as he slipped two fingers into Tony’s hole. It burned, and Tony jerked at the intrusion without preamble.

“Too fast, Ty.”

But Ty wasn’t listening. He nipped at Tony’s soft belly, fingers working roughly at opening Tony up.

“So good. So good, Tony.”

Tony couldn’t really think, and it wasn’t till he felt an intense pain that Tony realized Ty had breached him. Before he was quite ready to take him.

“Ty!” Tony gripped Ty’s shoulders hard. It was too much, too soon.

“You can take it. I know you can. You’ve taken more than this.”

Tony nodded, trying to adjust to the pain. It was okay. Ty was in rut, and he supposed it was expected. That Ty would be less…might forget to prep him better and, and be rougher in general.

“Yeah,” Tony murmured and reached for Ty’s mouth. “Make me sink.”

And as they kissed, Tony allowed Ty’s rut and everything send him spiraling down till he was numb and wet with slick that might ease the way a bit.

                However, it wasn’t till Rhodey that Tony learned what a real rut was because Ty was a conniving bastard. He did think it was strange that Ty went into rut so often and more frequently than what he had read. Tony burned with shame to wonder just how many of those bruises and growling were actually from a rut and those Ty lied about.

                When Tony snuck into Rhodey’s dorm room, Tony could smell just how overwhelming and overpowering Rhodey’s scent was. Jet fuel, high altitude air, and honey scored the room, an odd mixture of sweet and gasoline. It was at least a hundred times more than Ty had ever put out, but it didn’t immediately sent Tony straight onto his knees and into subspace. This was something Tony could deal with and could still think even as his biology wanted.

                “Tony?” Rhodey’s voice cracked. He was huddled in bed, beneath a thin blanket, back against the wall. “What are you doing here?”

                “Checking up on you, honey bear,” Tony said glibly. He could feel himself reacting, only one foot past the door. Tony wanted so bad to please, but he kept it in check. He couldn’t go down yet. Not that Rhodey would let him either.

                Rhodey groaned, though whether that was in want or genuine annoyance Tony couldn’t tell. Maybe it was both.

 “Get out.” Rhodey threw a pillow at him. It was a testament to how far Rhodey was gone because it didn’t even make it beyond the bed. Tony closed the door behind him lightly. Deliberately.

                “Why? And let you have all the fun?” Tony said casually and practically owned the small stretch of ground that took him from the door to bed.

                “Tony, I’m not joking.” Rhodey growled, but it only sent a thrill of excitement down Tony’s spine instead of scaring him off like it should. “I’m going to go into rut soon, and—“

                “That’s why I’m here,” Tony said, crossing the last few centimeters to the bed. Rhodey pressed himself to the wall some more. As if it was going to stop Tony’s advancement.

                “No, Tony. No.”

                “You know you want me, sweetie pie.”

Rhodey stared at him. Tony watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times before he could finally speak.

                “Tony, you’re seventeen.”

                “So?” Tony knelt on the edge of the bed, perfectly balanced. Rhodey whimpered, just the slightest.

                “Tony.”

                “Really. You’re telling me you want to go through a rut alone? When you don’t have to?”

                Tony let his jacket slipped off his shoulders in one easy movement. He knew exactly how he looked, and Tony would be damned if he let Rhodey suffer by himself. Not when Tony was right there, willing and available. It was the least he could do for Rhodey. Tony owned him so much, more than he could say.

                “Seventeen,” Rhodey repeated with a shake of his head. “You’re too young.”

                Tony scoffed. “Please, I had sex before.”

                “What? Who?” Rhodey growled suddenly, and Tony felt himself grow slick. Wet at how that alpha voice sounded to his ears.

                “Why? Jealous?” Tony asked and stripped off his shirt. He smirked at Rhodey, cocking his hip seductively. Tony knew how his pants hung low enough to expose that expanse of skin.

                “No!” Rhodey said loudly. “Are you crazy? You’re—you’re underage, Tones!”

                “Didn’t stop me. Or them,” Tony said with a shrug, rolling his shoulders in a way that only highlighted his features. “Come on and make me see stars, sourpatch. Or are you really being sour?”

                “Tony,” Rhodey said so evenly and calmly that Tony had to wonder at how he could control himself. Ty would have jumped him already by now.

                “I’m not…it doesn’t matter if I’m in rut. I can handle it.”

                “But you don’t have to,” Tony said, confused. “I mean, doesn’t every alpha want an omega when they’re in rut?”

                Rhodey looked entirely frustrated, and Tony took the chance to edge forward. Scooted closer on his knees till only a mere inch separated them.

                “You’re telling me you don’t want me? I’m offering you to let you plow into me till I can’t walk or think straight anymore.”

                Rhodey closed his eyes, breathing hard and heavily. His scent peaked and then stifled as if Rhodey was trying hard to suppress what he wanted.

                “Rhodey, Rhodey bear,” Tony said softly. “I’m not just saying this.”

                “I know,” Rhodey sighed. “But I can’t. I don’t know where you got the idea tha—I don’t need an omega when I’m like this. Besides, I could hurt you.”

                “No, you won’t.” Tony was sure of that. Rhodey opened his eyes and fixed a stern look at Tony.

                “I’m not joking,” he said, hands twitching before they came to rest on Tony’s hips. Tony put his hands over Rhodey’s before Rhodey could pull them back, away from him.

                “If you don’t want to, I won’t push. But I definitely want to and I don’t mind.” Tony frowned. “Unless…you don’t want me?”

                He tried to ignore how his heart twinge a little at that. That maybe he was wrong, and Tony really shouldn’t be here.

                “I—I want,” Rhodey admitted, hands clenching tight on Tony’s hips. The action made Tony swayed forward, relieved.

                “But I shouldn’t.”

                “It’s my choice,” Tony said. “It’s not just because of the hormones talking. Give me one good reason why shouldn’t I help you out when you’re in rut. Come on. It’s simple.”

                “I, okay. Okay,” Rhodey breathed. “I just don’t want to do anything you don’t want. Rut is no excuse to sleep with someone.”

                “You really aren’t doing what I want,” Tony shot back. “You smell good. You’re going into rut. And you still haven’t really touched me much less kissed me.”

                Rhodey smiled as Tony’s babble washed over him. “I guess I’ll have to fix that, huh. If you’re sure.”

                And he carefully slipped a hand behind Tony’s head, tangling his fingers into the thick brown messy curls there.

                “I’m sure,” Tony said quietly when Rhodey paused. “Really.”

So, Rhodey gently nudged Tony’s head into place and kissed him softly, sweetly. Tony opened his mouth on immediate contact. It was nothing like Ty’s. So heated and so good.

                “God,” Rhodey said, breaking the kiss.

                “Good, right?” Tony panted and shifted till he was practically straddling Rhodey. He rocked into Rhodey, making them both groan.

                “Don’t,” Rhodey said haltingly. “Do that. I—“

                “It’s not so bad,” Tony said. “You don’t seem that crazy.”

                Rhodey rocked back against him, harder and rougher. “Not quite there yet. But in half hour or so I’m probably not even going to be able to talk.”

                “Really?”

                “Oh yeah,” Rhodey breathed against him, pressing his nose into Tony’s neck. “I get non-verbal when I’m in rut. Mindless. Grunting and growling, I guess.”

                “So like a zombie?” Tony teased. Rhodey nipped his neck playfully.

                “I’m going into rut. Not being—not being undead.”

                “Right,” Tony said, letting himself sink. “Now, come on and wow me.”

                Rhodey did, and even as he finally fell into rut he was still very careful as Tony knew he would be. Tony didn’t mind Rhodey’s growls and rough manhandling one bit. Hell, he didn’t even get any bruises.

                And years later, Tony found himself handling one Steven Grant Rogers.

                “D-do you think you could?” Steve said hesitantly. He rubbed the back of his neck where it was just as pink as the blush splashed across his cheeks. Tony didn’t really notice because they were down in the lab, and he was making good headway into adjusting and tweaking Steve’s uniform to utter perfection.

                “Yeah?” Tony said, absently as he flicked the current design away for the previous one to study.

                “Well, I—,” Steve cleared his throat. “Tony, would you mind joining me when I have my rut?”

                “Hm, yeah—wait, what?” Tony looked up from what he was doing, jaw slacked. Steve blushed harder.

                “You heard me,” Steve said.

                “No, I didn’t.”

                This made Steve laugh. “I—would you share my rut with me?”

                “I don’t know what to say,” Tony said. “Wait, no, I do. Really? You, the fine specimen that you are, are asking me to take you?”

                “I wouldn’t say you’re taking me,” Steve said meaningfully.

                “In a matter of speaking,” Tony waved and eyed Steve lecherously. Steve rolled his eyes before his expression turned solemn.

                “Well, I understand if you don’t. It’s not exactly safe, and I haven’t really gone into rut since—”

                “Wait? Who say I won’t?” Tony asked. He tugged at Steve till he was standing between Tony’s legs. Tony fluttered his eyelashes. “Anything for Captain America.”

                “Tony,” Steve said because he was so very serious. “I might hurt you. I’m stronger than most alphas.”

                “Eh,” Tony said flippantly. “Can’t be worse than any of the other ruts I’ve been in.”

                At that, Steve raised an eyebrow. Tony looked back at him, refusing to feel ashamed.

                “Don’t look so surprised.”

                “I’m…,” Steve pressed his lips together. “I’m not. I’m aware that you have a rich experience.”

                “Oh, you’re cute,” Tony said and patted Steve on the cheek. “It’s okay. I’m a slut. You can say it.”

                “Tony!” Steve went scarlet. “You can’t say that.”

                “It’s true,” Tony said, drawing a leg up and hooking Steve directly into him. “And I’m honored to share your rut. How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?”

                “Uh,” Steve said, scrambling for words.

                “So, right now?” Tony asked. “Or is it going to be in a few days? Wait, who cares? Let’s start right now. We can practice and see how you fit into me. I want your knot. I bet it’s so nice and big and fat.”

                “That’s—,“ Steve fumbled as Tony leaned up suddenly, tugging at Steve’s shirt collar, because Steve was just that tall even if Tony was sitting on a high stool.

                “Yes?” Tony asked cheerfully.

                “Yes,” Steve said and kissed him soundly.

                It was going to be a rut that Tony could more than handle, and probably more than once.


End file.
